redemption_ccgfandomcom-20200222-history
PLAY (RULES) - Match, Dome and Battlefield
[[EXPANSION SINGLE PLAYER|---> Expansion Single Player]] The basic game mode on Redemption CCG - The Third Era is called Endurance. In the mechanic of this game mode, one Character Card that survived the clash can be used again, in order to struggle against the next Character proposed by the enemy. Playing a Redemption Game CCG - The Third Era is very simple. Each Deck consists of a Hero Card and a maximum of eight Character Cards. Once the system has paired two Players based on the Fame score of the Deck played, the two Opponents will be transferred into the Dome for fight and will face a screen organized as follows: Upper part of screen is that of the Opponent, while lower part is of the Player. 1 - Hero: Hero never enters combat actively, but produces resources that will be accumulated in the Energy Pool available to Player for activation of Character Cards skills and visible within the Fight Panel (4); 2 - Deck: The Deck is the set of Cards that will be drawn in next hands; 3 - Hand Cards: For each Player, three of the eight Character Cards in the Deck will be drawn automatically and placed face up on playing field; 4 - Fight Panel: It is the panel on the right of the screen and contains: - The Graveyard, that is the grid where the defeated cards end; - The Energy Pool, where values of Movement, Mental Energy and Blood are updated every round by adding those produced by Hero to those unused in prevoius turns; - The Timer that signals the 60 seconds available to make the move; - The Fame Counter inside small monitor that is updated at every round. If you tap one of face up cards it will be enlarged to allow the Player to read its Skills. Play button will appear on your enlarged Characters Cards and you will select the one to play. Once the card to be played has been chosen, 3 red buttons for activating the skills will appear and the Go button will launch the Card on the Battlefield. Both Players choose the Card to play and the skills to activate, without knowing what the Opponent will do. Made these choices, Characters Cards of Players will be launched on the Battlefield for the single fight and the screen will look like this: FIGHTING RULES Each Character Card has a Power, Toughness, Fame and Number of Attacks score that have different purposes during combat: * Toughness represents health of card. If this value reaches 0 card is defeated; * Power is the damage that is carried out by the Character Card to the opposing one for each attack; * Number of Attacks is amount of attacks that the card will bring to opponent's Character Card; * Fame is value that is subtracted from total Fame value of your deck when Character Card is defeated. When value of Fame in the deck reaches 0 player is defeated. These four values, including Number of Attacks, may change depending on the skills that are applied by Hero and Character Card during combat. Skills Skills can be of a Hero Card or a Character Card. Difference is not in the consequences of abilities, but in their activation: Heroes automatically activate their skills according to some factors and there is no activation cost. Instead, it is up to the Player to activate skills of Character Cards, paying cost in terms of resource produced by Hero. Each skill has its own impact on the game, explained for single skill, and an Activation Time (number in square brackets marked at the end of description of skill). Attacks Attack deals damage equal to Power to the opposing Character Card. Like skills, attacks also have an Activation Time, which in this case is fixed. First attack is inflicted at time 50, the second at time 100, the third at time 150 and so on. Skills and Attacks activation Each skill, like any attack, has its own Activation Time. During the fight, with the passage of time, they will be activated in succession according to expected Activation Time value. In case skills and/or attacks have the same Activation Time, the Player Priority comes into play, to determine which of these is activated first. Priority is randomly assigned to one of the two players during first round and then assigned to the player who lose previous hand, that is he sees his card defeated. In event of a tie, i.e. no card is defeated, Priority changes hand (this is assigned to the other player). As a consequence, player with Priority will see all abilities and all attacks with the same Activation Time as those of the opponent starting first. *****EXAMPLE***** We take image below as an example: Note - Below you will find names and effects of the skills, you can find the full description in the Skill List'' Activated Skill of Rayda player: * Hero Card Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade: ** Poison Arrow 10: after time 10, this skill triggers an effect that occurs for each damage suffered by the opponent card; ** Tamiara Endurance 10: increases Toughness of Character Card with Activation Time 10; * Character Card The Cultist of Khun: ** Metabolic Cure 10: after time 10, this skill triggers an effect on next damage suffered by the card; ** Psionic Explosion 40: this skill, with Activation Time 40, causes damage to opponent Character Card and at the same time decreases its Power; ** Slingshot 40: this skill, with Activation Time 40, causes damage to opponent Character Card and, at the same time, decreases its Power; Activated Skill of ''Guest162635 ''player: * Opponent Hero Card Lafresia, the Terminator: ** Gunshot 14: this skill, with Activation Time 14, causes damage to opponent Charcater Card and at the same time decreases its max Toughness; ** Human Endurance 10: increase Toughness of Character Card with Activation Time 10; * Opponent Character Card The Disciple of Vitrification: ** Double Strike 10: after time 10, for each attack of the card, this ability will be triggered; ** Vitrified Weapon 10: after time 10, for each attack of the card, this ability will be triggered; ** Armor 10: after time 10, for each attack of the card, this ability will be triggered; As a result we will have this combat (Rayda Player with Priority): Time 10: ' * Tamiara Endurance (''Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade) * Human Endurance (Lafresia, the Terminator) '''Time 14: * Gunshot (Lafresia, the Terminator) ** Metabolic Cure (The Cultist of Khun) Time 40: * Psionic Explosion (The Cultist of Khun) ** Poison Arrow (Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade) * Slingshot (The Cultist of Khun) ** Poison Arrow (Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade) Time 50: * Attack (The Cultist of Khun -> The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Armor (The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Poison Arrow (Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade) * Attack (The Disciple of Vitrification -> The Cultist of Khun) ** Double Strike (The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Vitrified Weapon (The Disciple of Vitrification) Time 100: * Attack (The Cultist of Khun -> The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Armor (The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Poison Arrow (Jassir, Tia’Miara’s Shade) * Attack (The Disciple of Vitrification -> The Cultist of Khun) ** Double Strike (The Disciple of Vitrification) ** Vitrified Weapon (The Disciple of Vitrification) In event that one of two cards reaches a Toughness score of less than 0 at a given time, for example 40, combat is terminated at that time with the execution of the skill defeat the card. *****END EXAMPLE***** After single fight two situations can happen: - Character Card wins and is brought to the next fight. Values of features remain those of the end of the previous match and the Player will have the possibility to re-enable the Skills; - Character Card loses and is put into the Graveyard. His Fame score is subtracted from total Player's Deck and a new card will be drawn automatically from the Deck. At this point the Player can choose Card to play from among those that are part of his hand. When Fame score of one of two Decks down to 0 the game is over. The winning Deck is the one that remains at the end of clash with higher Fame score. Awards will then be awarded to Players in terms of Caps, Credits and Experience Points. Once the scores have been assigned, you can proceed with a new game. [[EXPANSION SINGLE PLAYER|---> Expansion Single Player]] Category:Game Play